Truth or Dare
by tama-kun
Summary: Keiko plots an evil game of truth or dare. Dressing up the boys will hopefully get a laugh! Please review! Luv, Tamakun!


Halloa 'ery body! Tama-kun 'ere! This is just a random fic I wrote when I was bored. I was also kinda pissed cause I couldn't find the other fic I wrote on the site. arrrrggghhhhhh!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own yuyu Hakusho blah,blah,blah…Let's get started!**_

Truth or Dare

Keiko was bored, very bored. Not the kind of bored where you sit and pick paint off the wall, no, this was the kind of bored where you sit, stare at the ceiling, and listen to the silence. Even yusuke was sitting quietly, reading a book. God, how bizarre was that! She couldn't remember, not one time, when the whole group was sitting in the same room and had been this calm. Maybe it was because Kuwabara wasn't there. She coughed to break the silence, but not even Kurama looked up from what he was doing. Keiko started coughing louder until finally, yusuke looked up from his book and said "damn keiko, what do you smoke, 2 packs a day? What do you want already!" All eyes were on her now. "Nothing" she blushed "but since you asked, let's play a game!" Hiei finally spoke "and what, Ridiculous mortal game, do you propose we play?" "let's play truth or dare!" she decided. Hiei looked confused but didn't say anything. As Kurama quickly pulled Hiei aside to explain the game, Keiko plotted her evil plan. **Aww hell, Now it begins guys!**

The whole group was now sitting in a circle. Keiko said that she would spin first, but not before raising the steaks a little. "Lets make this a little more interesting. The person, when landed upon, can choose 2 other people to answer the question, or complete the dare with them and the people selected must go along with the person that choose them. Umm… oh, and you can't pick the person that spun that turn!" Keiko was pretty pleased with her self. She sat on the carpet and spun the bottle. It landed on yusuke. (coincidence? I think not;) "Okay yusuke, Truth or Dare?" everything was going just as she planned "fine, dare girlie, gimmie what cha' got!" "fine" she grinned evilly "you and two of your friends have to go "play hooker" as girl versions of yourselves. Bring back fifty dollars each to me by midnight tonight. Oh and, video tape it all. Just stay together!" Keiko tossed him a video camera and sat back. She was done, and thoroughly satisfied with her dare. Now he had to do it. "uh… Hiei, Kurama…" yusuke gave Hiei and Kurama an odd look. As much as they didn't want to, what choice did they have? They had agreed to keiko's terms before the game began…Damn. Keiko stood up. "There are some kimonos in the hall closet, and make-up in the bathroom. Call me when you're done!" She walked from the room chuckling. **This is gonna be so fun! Yay for me!**

Our three boys were on the shinkansen, headed north to Kyoto. The people were staring. Just to help you imagine the stares, several people were wondering what two ugly cross dressers (Hiei and yusuke) were doing sitting with that lovely girl (Kurama). "Alright guy's, I've got a plan" Since hiei and Kurama had nothing, they decided to hear yusuke out. "Even though Kyoto's pretty far I picked it on purpose. It's a bit to far for Keiko to follow us. She's broke this week. We'll all work till eleven, then we'll meet on the last train out. I can just say we lost the video camera, and we're sure to make fifty bucks in…" yusuke checked his watch ".. four hours." The train stopped. All three of our newly transformed "guys" stepped off the train and headed their separate ways. **Round, and round the plot goes. Where it stops? Only I know!**

**------------------------------------------------- With Hiei------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Was there a worse job in this retched mortal realm? He didn't know. Maybe this wasn't the best job for him. All he did was be nice to people and even the little children were rude. You guessed it, he was a wal-mart greeter. " All the child had to do was TAKE THE DAMN STICKER!" A child sobbing, a mad mother, needless to say, hiei was out on his ass with $20. Hiei gave in. With nothing else to do, he went to wait in the station with the normal humans for yusuke and Kurama. (yes he is still in his flowery kimono)

**-------------------------------------------------With Yusuke ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Service with a smile!" yusuke gave a fake smile while he sweat dropped. He had taken a job at a bar called murasake. Waiting tables sucked! He swore to himself he would never make fun of Keiko, EVER again. He plopped food down on the table in front of a mother and her daughter. As he walked away, he heard the child say "mommy, why is that strange man wearing a kimono? He sure is a weirdo huh?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Another crying child, another angry mother. Yusuke met the same fate as Hiei and would soon meet him at the train station with his measly $30 to discuss their horrific experiences. (still kimonoed)

**-----------------------------------------------With Kurama -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kurama still had not found a job. Everything he had considered his inner Yoko had shot down, saying the job was to demeaning, or didn't pay enough. "Hey babe, you looking for a good time?" a voice called out of the shadows. "Stay away from me!" Kurama didn't want to hurt anybody, especially a mortal, but he would if he had to. "c'mon I won't bite." The figure walked out of the shadows. It was …… Kuwabara. **(Insert laugh here) **"Kuwabara!" Kurama was astounded and frankly, a little embarrassed. "How do you know my name…wait..What th..KURAMA!" Both boys hightailed it and vowed to themselves never to speak of this. Kurama made it back to the train at 10:45 pm. The three boys boarded the train, but when they prodded Kurama for details, he simply threatened to kill them and left it at that. They eventually stopped asking.

**---------------------------------------------With Keiko -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was almost midnight when the boys walked in. "we did the dare" yusuke said. "Here's your money." He tossed her the fifty dollars. "Where's my camera?" Keiko asked. "We…uh…lost it." He tried to look sorry but it didn't quite work." So you did the dare exactly the way I said huh?" "Yep" replied yusuke. The other two nodded their heads. "Then why does Hiei have a Wal-mart sticker on his head, and why is yusuke wearing a murasake employee pin?" "Oh" said yusuke said. "Shit" finished Hiei. "You dared deify me! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" You could hear the boy's horrified screams from miles away. **Okay so that's it. Will there be a part 2? Let's see how reviews go. Please give suggestions! Luv, Tama kun.**


End file.
